Never Forget Where You Came From
by Hikari- AnimeLover789
Summary: Alone in the woods one day, a girl lays down. Not long afterwards, the HunterxHunter gang finds her. What will happen? KurapikaxOC P.S. Might be rated M later on, so if author changes rating, you'll know what rating to search under. Always open to reviews
1. Found

Chapter 1: Found

_Ugggggggg…. This ground is freezing! And to add to that, it's snowing!_

I was trying to get some sleep, but try as I may, I just couldn't. I mean seriously! I was freezing my but off out here, in these woods, in the darkness of winter! So instead of the ground, I decided to go sleep in the trees. Lemme tell you, not much better….. That was when I heard the footsteps, coming my way.

_Uh oh! This is bad!_

I haven't been seen by a human in let's see, about 4 or 5 years now, ever since the annihilation of my tribe. So I curled up tighter and tried my best to conceal my presence. Then there they were.

Four guys, one with brown spiky hair and brown eyes, one with silver hair and light blue eyes, a tall man with black combed hair and black eyes, and then… The last one was the one that surprised me the most; he had blonde hair the hung into his eyes, which were a light blue, just like mine! Then suddenly, the blonde and the silver haired guy looked up and stared at where my hiding spot was.

_I hope they can't see me, I mean, they shouldn't be able to…. Right?_

_My torn robe is brown, so it blends in with the tree……._

_I hope they don't see me…_

"Hey you! I know you are there! Come on down!" The silver haired guy said. I refused to come down, and stayed right where I was. "Oi! I know you can hear me, so you might as well come down willingly, before we bring you down by force!"

At that I started to jump, from tree to tree, but me being as clumsy as I was, fell. I braced myself for the impact, but none came. Well, no impact with the ground, more like with a pair of arms. I opened my eyes, and looked at who my savior was, it was that blonde boy. I hissed at him and jumped and started to run.

"Hey! Come back here!" The tall man said.

"Yeah, we just want to talk!" yelled the spiky brown haired boy.

Then, before I knew it, a chain wrapped around my ankle, and again, I fell to the earth. I heard their footsteps running towards me. I looked at my chain wrapped ankle and traced the chain back to it's owner. I groaned and looked at the ground again, it was that blonde guy…

_Why does this always have to happen to me??_

_First, my tribe gets annihilated, and now I am gonna get killed…._

_Uggggggggggg…….._

_This is starting to be annoying….._

I looked back up at them and sighed. There was only one way to do this. They all had such determined looks on their faces. Then I cleared my throat….

"Alright, I am not going to run away, so can you _please_ take this COLD chain off of my ankle!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Apparently my sudden raise of voice startled them, because they all jumped. Then after they calmed down, they looked at one another and the three of them nodded at the blonde guy. The chain fell off of my ankle, and the guy reached out a hand to help, but, I was stubborn.

"I can get up by myself, thank you very much!"

And so I got up and dusted myself off, well, dusted the snow off, while they guys all watched me with very keen eyes. After I was done, I looked up at them all, and straightened up. I was about one inch shorter than the blonde guy, whose looks were like mine. I started to study him closer.

_Hmmnnnnn……_

_He has the same color hair and eyes as me….._

_Wait……_

_Could he be…!!_

_No, probably not…….._

_But still, those eyes……._

_So much like mine!_

"….your name?" The voice snapped me back to where I was. In the woods, in the winter, with 4 guys all around me, all of them expecting an answer to a question I didn't hear.

"What?" I asked, trying to see what the question was.

"What is your name?" the brown haired boy asked. This caught me off guard.

_What is my name?_

_I don't remember my name…_

_It's been so long since I have had to have a name…_

"Well?" the silver boy asked.

"I… uhh…… Idontknow." I rushed.

"Could you repeat that? Didn't quite catch it." The black haired man said.

"Stupid, can't you see that she said 'I don't know'? Sheesh, you really are starting to sound as you look." The silver boy shot at the man.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!!?!?!? You mean, you don't know what your name is?" The brown haired boy asked.

"No. I do not, not since my tribe was annihilated." I truthfully answered.

At that last statement, the blonde boy's head snapped up.

"And how long ago exactly, was that?"

"About 4 or 5 years ago. I think 5."

"Ahhhh….. Okay…."

"Well! My name is Gon," the brown haired boy said, "that tall man over there is Leiorio, the silver haired boy is Killua, and the last person is Kurapika. Killua and I are 12, Leiorio is 19, and Kurapika is 17. How old are you?"

"Uhhhhhhh…… I believe I am 16." I answered after I thought a while.

Hey, maybe we could all give you a name????" Gon suggested.

"Really? You want to? Sure, go ahead!" I said joyfully.

At that they started to come up with names.


	2. A Name At Last!

Chapter 2: A Name At Last!

"Ichigo?"

"No stupid! She's a girl!"

"Oh…"

"Anika?"

"Nah… Gon, you need to come up with better names…. Like, Ami!"

"Nah, that sounds too weird…."

"Kanae Hoshimi…….."

"What Kurapika? What was your suggestion?"

"Kanae Hoshimi."

"Hmmmmm…… That sounds like a good name, Kanae means 'Beautiful One' and Hoshimi means 'Starlight'. But, we can't name her until we see her face…"

The boys all looked at me, expecting me to take my hood off.

_Hmmmmmm…_

_Should I take my hood off??_

_Well….. I need to for them to name me, so I guess I have to…_

I looked at the ground and let my hair tumble out, letting it fall to the middle of my back, straight golden locks. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and I knew instantly who it was, Kurapika.

**Kurapika's POV**

_Oh wow….._

_She just pushed off her hood, and she looks so much like…. her!!!!_

_But, can she be alive????_

_I thought everyone was killed except for me…_

_I thought the Kuruta clan was wiped out completely except for me…_

_But here is a mirror image of her, Kanae…._

**Back to your POV**

I looked up and saw everyone looking at me, and then all of the sudden, the three guys looked at Kurapika, and then back at me. I caught Kurapika's eyes, and I could see that he was confused. I would be too.

"Well, I think Kanae Hoshimi would be a wonderful name for her, don't you think so Killua?" Gon stated. Killua was still staring back and forth between Kurapika and me.

"Yeah….. I think it would….. What about you, Leiorio?"

"Yeah, amazing and perfect name, wow Kurapika, didn't know you were so good with names!"

Kurapika and I continued staring in each other's eyes until I broke the link and looked at the other three instead.

"Thank you! I love my name! Thank you, Kurapika-san, Gon-san, Killua-san, and Leiorio-san, for all of you deciding on a good name for me!" I exclaimed. Then I started jumping around like mad and yelling and screaming that I finally had a name.

"Well, she sure is happy." Killua muttered.

"Of course she is, after 5 years of not having a name; she must be excited to finally be addressed as something!" whispered Gon.

"Could it be…? She has the same attitude…" Kurapika muttered.

"What Kurapika? What did you say?" Leiorio asked.

"What? Oh, nothing…" Kurapika replied.

_Yay!_

_I finally have a name!_

_And it means 'Beautiful Starlight'!_

_Kurapika-san chose it for me!_

_And that look in Kura-san's eyes…_

_They were full of confusion…_

_I wonder why…_

"Hey Kanae-san!" Gon yelled.

"Gon-san, no need for honorifics, and yes?" I yelled back.

"Okay, no honorifics here either then! We are friends!"

"Friends? I haven't had a friend in such a long time…"

"Yes, friends! Now what do you want your nickname to be?"

"I don't care, call me what ever you like!"

"Okay! I'll call you…," Gon though for a while, "… Imi!"

"Sweet! I love that nickname!"

"Uhhhhhhh…… Imi?" Gon asked me, nervously shifting his feet. Everyone looked at him.

"Yea Gon?"

"Ummmmmm….. Do you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" Gos implied, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

_An invitation_

_I haven't had one of those, well ever really…_

_At least, not an evening invitation…_

I looked at Gon.

Yea, sure! I mean, if it's not a bother to anyone…"

Everyone shook their heads. I looked around, and again, I was mesmerized by the seventeen year old's face.

_Can it be him?_

_I thought I was the last…_

_It would be a miracle if he survived…_

_He's the only one I have been determined to keep in my memory…_

_Of course, back then…_

_We called each other by secret names…_

_I wonder if he remembers….._

_That is, if it is him…._

With that last thought in my mind, I felt my knees buckle beneath me, and right before everything went black, I saw Kurapika filling my vision, and heard him calling out my name. That was it before everything went black.


	3. An Exchange of Information

Chapter 3: An Exchange of Information

**Gon's POV**

_I wonder if she's okay…_

_Kurapika carried her all the way here…_

_And then he carried her to his room…_

_He locked the door…_

_Only opened it to get his dinner…_

_Mito-san, Leiorio, and Killua aren't very lively….._

_Neither am I…_

_Imi just blacked out…_

_She's been out for a while…_

_I hope she's alright…_

_I hope Kurapika's alright too…_

_He looked depressed when he came out…_

**Back to Your POV**

_Oh Kami…_

_My head hurts…_

_What happened???_

_Oh, that's right…_

_I blacked out…_

I opened my eyes and quickly shut them. It was bright! I opened my eyes again, slowly. The room was out of focus. I blinked my eyes a few times and looked around.

_Where am I??_

_This room doesn't look familiar…_

Then I saw Kurapika. He was sitting down on a chair, right next to the bed I was laying on, and he had his head resting on his hands, looking down at the floor.

_Wait…_

_Kurapika!?_

_What is he doing here??_

_Oh, this must be his room…_

I looked around again…

_And it is an AWESOME room!_

_Fits my personality just perfecto!_

I chuckled and looked at Kurapika again. His head snapped up, apparently, he heard my chuckling. His sky blue eyes locked with mine instantly.

"Who _are_ you?"

The question knocked me off guard.

"I'm… Uhhhhhhh….. Kanae Hoshimi… You said so yourself…" I stammered.

"I know your name. What was the name of your tribe?" Kurapika demanded. Then in a darker voice, added, "Did the Genei Ryodan annihilate them?"

_The Phantom Troupe…_

_They killed my friends…_

_My family…_

_EVERYONE!_

Before I knew it, my vision became crimson. I glared at Kurapika. His eyes widened with shock.

"My clan was the Kuruta Clan. I don't remember my identity. Five years ago, the Phantom Brigade killed everyone I ever cared about." I growled. In a softer tone, "Before I saw you I thought that they had killed you too, Arashi…"

Kurapika's eyes grew bigger if they even could.

"…Kanae??? Can it be??? I thought that they had murdered you when I saw your hut in ashes!"

"I believe it is me. I now remember my identity because of you, and I remember the day _they_…," I trailed off, my eyes started to moist.

"I remember as well." Kurapika said, taking me into his arms, "Maybe you should tell me what you recall of that day."

I sniffed and nodded.

"I was sleeping peacefully, in my bed, in my house. I was going to leave with my dad to go on a hunt tomorrow. I was still horrible at shooting my arrow. I woke up suddenly, and on impulse, grabbed my quiver and bow, and went far into the woods.

I started to shoot at a single tree, trying to hit the middle of a knot in the trunk.

'I _will_ get this right! If it's the last thing I do!' I thought.

I practiced until dawn. That's when I heard the screams. I ran back to the village and hid in the bushes. There was a group of people, and they were slaughtering everyone. I saw the group kill my mother, my little sister, my older brother, and my father. I saw them kill your mother and father. I thought they had killed you too.

Very little time had passed, and soon, the group was gone, leaving nothing of the village except for corpses with no eyes, and ashes where the buildings were. I wept for two days, not eating or drinking, or moving. On the third day I realized I had to do something, I had to survive.

So I went and stole when I had to, and hunted with my bow and arrows I had in my possession. I made my way through the towns and cities, picking up any information on the group who had killed my clan. I finally learned that they were the infamous Phantom Troupe. Over the months, my anger had grown, and soon I found their location. I wanted revenge.

I was about halfway in their defenses when I was caught. I was captured and tortured day and night. I got hardly any food or water, and when I wasn't being tortured, I was chained up in a cell. I lost count of the days after 2 months. Life seemed to have no meaning to me any more after a while. I was a dog, a pet of the Troupe. I slowly forgot everyone.

Then one day, your image came to my mind. I then knew that I had to get out of that wretched place. So one day when one of the members of the brigade came for me, my fighting instincts took over. I almost killed him, and ran as fast as I could to the entrance I was so close to. I ran out into the daylight and kept running.

After some time, I found myself in a village, where I stole a cloak, and traveled to here. And then you guys found me."

After that I wept openly. Kurapika's arms tightened around my waist, and I buried my face into his chest. Kurapika nestled his face into my hair, and rocked my slowly, back and forth, like a baby trying to sleep. We stayed like that for hours, until I yawned.

"You better get some sleep." Kurapika said, staring at me.

"Okay, but, isn't this _your_ bed?" I implied.

"Yes, it is, but I will sleep here, in the chair. Wake me up if you need anything." Kurapika stated and then leaned back into the chair, signaling that the conversation was over.

I sighed, and then smiled. I lay back in the bed, and fell asleep shortly after. I slept soundly for the first time in years.


	4. A Morning Change

Chapter 4: A Morning Change

**Your POV**

As the first rays of sunlight hit my face, my eyes opened. I sat up and yawned. I looked around and started to get confused.

_This isn't my room!_

Then my eyes landed on Kurapika. He was sitting in his chair, sleeping peacefully, his back leaning against the back of the chair, arms crossed over his chest, and on his face an expression of smugness and calm. Suddenly, all of the memories of last night came back.

_I passed out…_

_Kura-san carried me to his room…_

_And when I woke up…_

_I told him…_

_Everything!_

_The massacre…._

_Everything…_

_He knows who I am now…_

_Now I remember two things…_

_My identity…._

_And him…_

I looked over at Kurapika again.

_He's so cute when he's sleeping…_

At that moment, his eyes snapped open and locked with mine.

_His eyes…_

_They are so _blue_!_

_And such boldness and determination in them…_

"I trust you slept well, Kanae?" Kurapika asked me.

"Yeah! Actually, first time in a while I have slept _that_ well!" I exclaimed. "What about you?" I implied.

"Oh, I slept well as well. Better than usual!"

Kurapika smiled, and then looked devastated. He slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I forgot! You don't have any clothes! AUNT MITO!!!!!!!" he yelled.

In a matter of seconds, this woman with neck-length brown hair and warm eyes appeared in the doorway. Apparently Kurapika unlocked it after I went to sleep.

"Yes, Kurapika?" she asked him with a motherly concern in her voice.

"I forgot last night. Kanae doesn't have any clothes for today, Aunt Mito." Kurapika said quietly.

"Ahhhhhhh….. Nice of you to be worried about the poor girl's lack of apparel." Aunt Mito laughed.

I could have sworn I saw a blush creep slowly onto the seventeen year old's face. Aunt Mito then turned to me.

"Hello, Kanae. You can call me Aunt Mito just like the rest of the boys do. Alright?"

I nodded.

"Okay, well, let's see if I have some clothes in your size for today. Tomorrow we will go shopping for some clothes."

Aunt Mito started to walk down the hall. Then turned back.

"Come on Kanae! We are going to go to my room. That way I can see your taste in clothes. I probably have a LOT of clothes in your size!"

I looked to Kurapika.

"Go on. I will be downstairs." Kurapika said, not really encouraging me that much.

I mean, I don't really think I would like any of the clothes Aunt Mito had, and seriously, I just met her!

I nodded and followed Aunt Mito.

_**47 minutes later**_

I looked at myself. I had just got done changing into some of Aunt Mito's clothes.

_I like these…_

_Just my size…_

_Though the shirt…_

_Not my color at ALL…_

_But, I'll live…_

I smiled and walked out into the hallway where Aunt Mito was waiting, and surprisingly, all of the boys as well. I smiled again and looked at Aunt Mito.

"Thank you for letting me wash and get changed into clean clothes, Aunt Mito!" I turned to the boys, "I thought you were all waiting downstairs?"

"Yeah, we were, but Kurapika was getting bored with being downstairs, so he suggested coming up here to wait for you, Imi." Gon explained.

The seventeen year old looked at the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Wow, Kanae, I didn't know that my clothes would fit you so well! And your hair is so golden now that it's clean! You look amazing!" Aunt Mito exclaimed.

I looked down at my apparel. The lavender long-sleeve shirt, the blue jeans, and the white sneakers. They did fit me well. I looked at my dried hair. Gold as the sun, long straight locks, down to the middle of my back. It was parted in the center of my scalp, and I had wispy bangs hanging into my eyes, exactly like Kurapika's were. My hair was beautiful.

"Aunt Mito is right," Kurapika muttered, looking at me, "you are very pretty."

I looked at Kurapika, surprise etched on my face, as did the other boys. Kurapika's eyes widen with realization at what he just said and his face turned scarlet. His head snapped down to the floor.

"Okay… How about we all go get some breakfast? I'm starving!" Gon groaned, his eyes shining.

We all agreed and went downstairs. As we were eating our breakfast of oatmeal, Gon decided to make an announcement.

"Hey! It's warm today, and the lakes are thawed, why don't we go fishing?" Gon implied.

"I will go, but I shall not participate." Kurapika said, looking up from his book he was reading.

Apparently, he was over the incident in the hall.

"Okay, how about the rest of you?" Gon asked.

"Sure!" We all yelled.

I started to fiddle with my fingers.

"Uhhhhhhhh….. Gon?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, Imi?"

"Ummmmmm…." I started out, rubbing the back of my head nervously, "I don't remember how to fish…"

Gon smiled.

"It's okay! I'll show you!"

"Alright, I guess I'll go fishing then!" I said, ecstatic.

WE then started to get ready for a day of fishing.


	5. Hook and Fish!

**Chapter 5: Fish and Hook!**

In about 45 minutes we were ready to go. Gon had his fishing rod, as well as Leiorio and Killua. Since Kurapika wasn't going to fish, he had the lunch basket. I was going to be using Gon's rod.

"Be careful!" Aunt Mito called as we walked out the door, "And look out for Kanae!"

"Don't worry, Mito-san, we will!" Gon called back.

We started to walk off of the dirt path and into the woods. Soon enough, we got to a lake.

It was beautiful. The sun glinted off of the lake so that it was a wall of sun beams in the middle of the lake. The lake was a pretty good size, about 100 feet across.

Kurapika put down the lunch basket and took out the blue blanket that he had packed. He put it down over an even patch of ground. Gon put his rod down nest to the blanket and started walking off.

"Well, come on!" Gon yelled, "We need to go find some worms for bait!!!"

Killua made a disgusted face and backed away.

"Uhhhhhh.... No thank you, Gon." he called out.

"Same here, Gon!" Leiorio put in, looking like he was going to throw up.

"Well, then, I'll go with you Gon!" I yelled back to him.

I ran to catch up to him. I started looking under rocks, anywhere that the ground would be moist. After about 10 minutes Gon and I had a _lot _of worms! We walked back to where the rods were and baited Leiorio's and Killua's only since Gon was going to teach me without bait first. I handed Killua his rod and Gon hand Leiorio's to him. Gon walked to the edge of the lake.

"Alright, Imi, I am gonna show you how to fish! Just take the rod," Gon brought the rod back behind his head, "and swing it out towards the lake." Gon swung the line out into the lake. "Try that first." he finished, reeling the line back in.

Gon handed the rod to me. I looked at it, then did the same motions Gon had did, _very _slowly.

"Come on, Kanae! Just swing it!" Killua screamed, his face showing that he was getting very annoyed.

Leiorio and Gon were watching me with some interest. Eager to see if I could do it. Kurapika had put his book he had brought with him down on the blanket and was watching me with a small smile on his face. I sighed and nodded.

I brought the rod back behind my head, and swung it. Only, it didn't land in the lake, it landed in my neck...

"OWCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, trying to hold still.

Everyone laughed, and Kurapika got up and came over to me. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes to get the hook out. He chuckled and very carefully manuvered the fish hook out of my skin. He then put his hands over my own on the rod and moved his hands back, bringing my hands and the rod with them. He went through the movements of the rod with me. Everyone watched us with heightened interest. Apparently, from their whispering, Kurapika was really good at fishing, almost as good as Gon.

Kurpapika stood like behind me but beside me at the same time, his head right next to mine. He moved the rod back with his hands covering mine still, then whispered in my ear,

"Now swing..."

I swung and the line landed in the lake, everyone looked at me and Kurapika. Their faces showed an expression I registered as shock. Kurapika leaned over to me.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he whispered.

I shook my head. Kurapika walked calmly over to the blanket and picked up his book.

"Wow Imi! That was an _amazing_ swing!!!!" Gon and Killua exclaimed in unison.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. After a few seconds I started laughing as well.

"Well... it...... wasn't.... so.... hard...." I said in between laughs.

"That was a good throw, Kanae." Leiorio commented.

Then the bobber went down underneath the surface of the water. I shreiked and grabbed my rod. I started to reel the line in. The fish at the other end was pulling with all his might. The rod almost broke! But, I stood my ground. After a good 10 minutes of struggling, the other fish let some slack in the line, and I pulled, _hard_!!

The fish flew out of the water and landed on the ground behind me. I ran over to it and pulled out the hook. I was breathing heavily.

"Wow... You got the Master of the Lake!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gon yelled. "That's AWESOME!!!!!!!"

I smiled and picked up the fish. I walked over to the lake and dropped the Master of the Lake back in.

"What are you doing!?!?!?!?!?" Leiorio and Killua screamed in confusion.

Gon nodded at me in understanding and Kurapika smiled at me and then dropped his head back to his book.

"I figured that if he's the Master of the Lake, then he must have lived here for a long time. So, I figured that I might as well let him be the Master of the Lake for a while longer." I explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhh....." Killua sweatdropped at his arrogance.

After that we kept on fishing till noon, we got a bunch of fish, lake trout, bass, brooke trout, rainbow trout, and a whole lot more. We cooked up the fish and ate it for lunch, as well as sweet potatoes, tuna sandwhiches, water, juice, deviled eggs, pasta salad, and a few other things besides.

After that, Gon, Killua, and Leiorio kept on fishing. Me, I stayed on the blanket with Kurapika and read over his shoulder. It was an interesting book. A story about dragons and fantastical creatures like that.

After a while I got _really_ sleepy. So, I did the most natural thing, I laid my head on Kurapika's shoulder. I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kurapika asked me.

I opened my eyes and he was looking at me curiously.

"I'm sleepy, and your shoulder makes the _perfect _pillow." I replied.

Kurapika nodded and went back to his book.

I closed my eyes and after a while went to sleep listening to the rustling of the branches on the trees.

**Kurapika's POV**

The girl's head was on your shoulder and she had just fallen asleep. You could tell by the change in her breathing.

_Why does she have to fall asleep in the middle of the afternoon?_

_Because she's Kanae, just how I remember her..._

_And as stubborn as usual..._

_She used to fall asleep on my shoulder all the time..._

Finally everyone was done fishing. They walked over and looked at Kanae and then me. Killua raised his eyes suspiciously.

"Kurapika, why is Imi sleepingon _your shoulder_?????" he asked, suspicion playing in his words.

"She was sleepy, so she fell asleep on my shoulder." I said defensivlely, a warm heat rising to my face.

"Well, we need to get back, it's getting dark." Gon looked at the sky.

It was slowly turning darker. I nodded and picked up Kanae as if she was a feather. She was really light! We slowly headed towards the house.


	6. The Fun Experience of Shopping

**Chapter 6: The Fun Experience of Shopping...**

**Your POV**

The first things I noticed is that I was laying down, and my head was no longer on Kurapika's shoulder. Then I realized, that I wasn't outside, and I felt something over me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Kurapika's room again, and I was on the bed, under the covers, and it was early morning. Kurapika was sleeping in his chair again.

_I wonder if he's going to sleep in that chair from now on..._

_Isn't that uncomfortable!?_

Kurapika opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're up now." he stated.

"Yeah. I just woke up. Question, why do you keep on sleeping in that chair!?"

"Because you don't have a room of your own yet."

"Okay..... And why can't _I _ sleep in the chair and _you_ in the bed? I mean, this _is _your bed!" I implied further.

"Because, as a gentleman, I make sacrifices for the woman. I consider taking advantage of women a sin, and I consider making the woman sleep in the chair and the man sleep on the bed, taking advantage of the woman." he explained calmly.

"Hmph! Fine, be that way..."

At that moment, Aunt Mito burst in the room.

"Kanae!!!!! We have to go shopping today!!!!!!" she exclaimed.

I slapped my forehead.

"How could I forget?? I have to go shopping to get some clothes..." I groaned.

"Well, hurry up and put on these clothes! We need to leave as soon as possible!!!"

"Alright, alright! I'll try to hurry!" I yelled.

She left the room. Kurapika laughed. It wasn't a booming laugh, it was a playful laugh, light and... well.... playful! I glared at him. He put his hands up defensively.

"What? Shopping not your forte??" he teased.

I glared harder.

"No, definitely not!" I growled. "I do NOT like to shop, that much."

Kurapika chuckled.

"Alright, can you _please _leave the room so I can put on these clothes? Or were you planning to stay here and watch me change like some pervert, Arashi??" I asked sarcastically.

Kurapika blushed and cleared his throat. Then immediately left the room.

I smiled and chuckled to myself. It was so fun to tease him! I looked down at the clothes and frowned.

_Today is going to be a _long _day..._

I sighed and started to pull the clothes on.

**30 minutes later...**

Alright, I looked in the mirror, making some final touches. Half of my long hair was up in a knot. The other half was just hanging down. I had on some blue, denim shorts, a yellow spaghetti strap shirt, and the white sneakers. Yellow, so not my color!

I sighed and bounded down the stairs. I barley had time to take a few pieces of toast before I was dragged out the door by Aunt Mito. I waved back at the boys who were surprised and laughing as they waved back.

Thanks to Aunt Mito's super speed, we got to town in very little time! Aunt Mito was all smiles and _really _giddy! She dragged me into the first store, and started to pull things off the rack, pushing them into my arms. Then she pushed me into the dressing room.

After I changed into the first outfit, I went outside the dressing room, where Aunt Mito was waiting for me. I chose this outfit myself. It was a dark red halter top with black dragons embroidered on it, paired with blue flare jeans and black sandals. Aunt Mito turned me around and nodded her head slowly.

"The style and the colors suit you. The colors bring out your eyes and your cheekbones, which are really high, by the way, and the style compliments your figure." She smiled, "We'll definitely get this one, it seems like flare jeans and dark colors, but not _too _dark, suit you very well!."

I smiled and headed back into the dressing room, I immediately discarded the ones that had really bright colors. Anything that was a skirt, or a dress, was also discarded. After a while, I was actually enjoying myself! If you were buying and trying things that you liked, well, it was fun!

After we were done with trying on the clothes, I looked at the cart. My eyes widened. There wasn't just one cart, there were four!. All of them were _filled to the brim _with clothes!

"We are going to buy, ALL of these clothes!?!?!?" I asked, looking at Aunt Mito.

She smiled, "Yup! All of them!"

I sighed, then shook my head and smiled. Alright, if she wanted to buy all of them, my closet when I got my room was going to be FULL!!!!!!!!

_I wonder where I am going to put them..._

_I mean, Kurapika's closet is only half full..._

_But, this load could fill up two of his closets!_

_Oh well, I'll figure it out when I get back..._

I sighed. Aunt Mito looked at me, then smiled mischievously. I looked at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I suspiciously implied.

"Oh, no particular reason." she replied, her smile growing bigger.

I shook my head when I realized that asking her wasn't going to do any good. Shortly after, we started the trek back to the house. Aunt Mito's smile just kept getting bigger, and bigger the closer we got to the house.

Once we opened the door, I could see the boys. _All _of them had BIG smiles on! Even Kurapika!!!!! Then Kurapika walked over to me with a bandanna. He stepped behind me and tied it around my head, so I couldn't see.

"Put down your shopping bags." Kurapika whispered in my ear.

I put my shopping bags down. Then Kurapika took hold of my shoulders and started to push me forward. I walked forward being guided by Kurapika. I could feel and hear the others behind me. We went up the stairs and down the long hallway finally, we stopped, and I heard a door open. I was pushed in, gently, and the blindfold was taken off. I gasped.

It was a room. Almost exactly like Kurapika's, but with a more punky and independent attitude to it. Instead of bright colors, the colors were dark. The darker version of Kurapika's room. Blood red and midnight blue walls, black carpet, black ceiling, with glowing stars, a four-post bed with a canopy, blood red comforter, black sheets, and navy blue pillows.

There was a dresser, a desk with a lot of drawers and cubbys to put things in, a lot of shelves filled with books, a _hugemongous _walk-in closet, and an adjoining bathroom. When I went to look in the bathroom, it was the same as the bedroom, although, it wasn't as big, and it had bathroom appliances. All the furniture was made out of oak.

"Ohmygosh!" I said in a rush. "Thank you guys!"

"Yeah, Kurapika helped a lot, especially with the colors. We were doing it while you were shopping." Gon said.

"Yeah, I noticed you liking my room earlier, so, yeah." Kurapika added.

I ran up to each of them and hugged them. I also gave them each a kiss. On the cheek. I don't think the four of them could turn even more red then they did! I smiled and ran back downstairs.

I came back with 10 bags of clothes. Gon and Killua sweat dropped.

"How many clothes did get!?!?!?" they all exclaimed.

"Ummmmm....." I thought, "About enough to fill Kurapika's closet twice or more.

"Oh wow..." Gon breathed.

I started to put the clothes in the closet.

**One hour later...**

I smiled and stepped back to look at my work. I had just finished organizing my closet. Far right was long sleeve shirts, middle right was the short sleeve shirts, and close right was tank tops, spaghetti straps, halter tops, and the like. Far left was jeans, middle left was capris, and close left was shorts. On the top drawers there were sweaters and jackets. On the bottom drawers there were shoes. Then, in each of those categories, I organized them into the most liked to the outside, and the least liked to the inside.

The boys I realized were still there, as was Aunt Mito. They just stood there and watched me organize my new closet. Then I took all of the decoration stuff that Aunt Mito bought for me while I was occupied with something else, don't know what, but, anyway... I took al of the decoration stuff and decorated my room. On the walls, I put up pictures of the night sky, the mountains and woods at different seasons, lots of scenery pictures.

put paper in some of the desk drawers, and just other stuff in the other drawers. I put pencils in the cubbys, pens, markers, and other materials in the cubbys. On top of the desk I put a little lamp, my CD player, my MP3, and my laptop. On my bedside dresser I put another little lamp, an alarm clock, and a book I had taken interest in when I looked at all the books.

After I was done, it was getting dark, and the boys just stood there. Finally, I whipped around to face them, annoyed.

"would you guys mind telling me _why _you have just been _standing _there for the past... oh, say... twelve _hours_!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I screamed.

They all jumped. REALLY high too! Like, fifty feet! I put my hands on my hips and glared at them.

"Well?????" I asked, impatient.

Gon was the first to recover. Sort of.

"Well... we... uhhh... I... uhhh... We... just w-wanted t-to s-s-see h-how you w-would d-decorate your r-r-r-room." Gon stammered.

I nodded.

"Alright, then why did you guys just stand there??" I asked, a little calmer.

It was Leiorio who answered.

"Well, you see, we have never organized anything and we thought it interesting to watch."

My eyebrow raised.

"Oh really, then why did you not say anything or do anything?" I implied, suspicious now.

Killua answered.

"Because we thought that if we interupted you, the outcome wouldn't be so good."

I nodded my head, showing them that I didn't buy it.

"Okay, then let's go get dinner." I suggested.

They all nodded and we went downstairs to sit down to a pot roast dinner.

After we were done, we all retired to our rooms. I tried to sleep, but, as hard as I tried, I coudn't. I sighed and looked at the clock. 11:30 pm. That's what the clock display showed. I got up and walked to his door. I knocked. Kurapika answered after about five minutes. He looked _very _sleepy.

"What is it, Kanae." he asked, his voice groggy.

I immediatly wished I had stayed in my room.

"I can't sleep, so I was wondering if I could sleep in here?" I asked.

He looked up towards the ceiling, looking deep in thought.

"Puhhhh-leeeeaaassseeee, Arashi????????" I begged.

He smiled at me and nodded.

"Sure. Of course you can." he walked back to bed and laid down, he patted beside him. I looked at him confused.

"It's cold tonight, if you aren't under some covers, you'll freeze to death. Man, I sure wouldn't want to be placed with the crime of murder..." he muttered.

I smiled and walked over to the bed, I lay down next to him and got under the covers. Kurapika pulled me closer to him. I didn't mind. Not long afterward, I gave into darkness and fell asleep in Kurapika's arms.


	7. Epic Fail Kanae

Chapter 7: Epic Fail Kanae….

**Your POV**

I snuggled closer to the unidentified source of warmth that my head was resting on. I snapped my eyes open. Kurapika's arms were almost making it hard to breathe. I sighed. It was going to be hard to get out of this grip without waking him up. I heard the door open and looked. It was Killua, who had a mischievous look on his face, Leiorio, who was smiling like a crazy man, and Gon, who had a worried look on his face. Killua's hands were behind his back, carrying something. I smirked and closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep.

Not long afterwards, I felt the splash of cold water hit my face. Ahhhhhhhh, thank you! Just what I needed to fully wake up! I felt Kurapika shoot up and his arms leave my waist.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed, drenched with ice cold water, "What was that for!"

"Well, we didn't see Imi in her room, so we checked your room and saw her in your bed, so we went and got a bucket of nice cold water from the stream to wake you two lovebirds up!" Killua said smugly, a smirk on his face.

At this I shot up, embarrassed and partly angry.

"Excuse me!" I yelled.

I think I woke the whole island up, since all the boys fell to the ground, clutching their ears.

"Never mind! Never mind! Forget I said anything!" Killua said.

"Ahhhhh…. Okay….." I said, my temper now forgotten, "So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked.

Gon smiled _really_ big. I had this queasy feeling. Almost like I was going to be sore by the end of the day, with a _lot_ of blisters.

"How about we go hiking?" Gon suggested.

I groaned inwardly. Yup, I was right, a _lot _of blisters. If I wasn't lucky, I'd probably have a twisted ankle as well. I mean, I'm clumsy, remember? Hiking was never my forte. I sighed. Oh well…

"Sure, why not?" I put on a strained smile.

"Yipppeeee! We can leave as soon as you and Kurapika get ready! Leiorio, you might want to put on some more comfortable clothes." Gon looked at Leiorio.

"No! My clothes are just fine!" Leiorio defended.

We all shook our heads.

"Fine, but if you get sweaty and uncomfortable, it's not our fault." Kurapika warned.

"And I want to cook breakfast today!" I yelled.

"Alright, you can cook breakfast, and then we can leave." Killua said, not looking up from inspecting his nails.

I walked into the kitchen, determined as ever, a big grin on my face.

_I'm gonna cook breakfast!_

_That is…._

_If I can remember….._

I frowned suddenly.

_Oh well.._

_I can try!_

I smiled again. I walked with my chin high over to the cabinet. I was gonna make some breakfast! I got out 2 pans. Nice and silver, perfect for omelets and bacon!

I walked over to the stove and put the bacon in the pan and turned the stove on high.

_Hey! _

_This is actually pretty easy!_

I smiled to myself, flipped the bacon and started to sing. Kurapika poked his head around the doorway.

"Doing alright, Kanae?"

I smiled at him real big like, "Yeah! Just great!"

I walked over to the window and popped some bread into the toaster right below the window. I guess I just felt like I was going to make some toast.

Anyways, I guess I was too preoccupied with my bacon and forgot about the whole toast thing; that is until I smelled some smoke. Kurapika was standing right beside me watching me, making sure I didn't burn myself, so I guess he was preoccupied as well.

I looked around and my eyes landed on the curtains. I looked down at the toaster. It was bathed in flames that were shooting up to anything and everything it could reach.

_Ahhhh, shoot Kanae!_

_You just got here and already you burn up their kitchen!_

_Great person you are!_

_Oh well…._

_Wait! There isn't any time to be obsessing over THIS!_

_We need to get outside for Kami's sake!_

So I started yelling. Well screaming or squealing was more like it! I think I deafened everybody, the way that Killua fell off of his perch above the doorway, and I heard Leiorio falling down the stairs, and Gon falling to the floor, and of course Kurapika who winced and ran yelling, "FIRE!"

So even with all of the commotion, we all got outside, safe and sound. Gon and Killua were leaning against one another, their hair drenched cuz the sprinklers turned on. Leiorio's suit was singed and he was all disheveled. Kurapika looked like a drenched rat, looking at the house, witch thankfully, did not burn down, and only the kitchen was destroyed. Moreover, I guess I was kind of like a drenched rat myself what with my apron burned and my hair falling into my face.

I walked over to Kurapika and buried my face into his neck.

"I guess we don't get any breakfast, huh, Arashi?" I murmured.

Kurapika looked down at me. Then he started laughing. That booming laugh again, smiling and all. Everybody looked at us.

"Kanae, no, I don't think we are going to have any breakfast. But I do know what we have!"

"What?" all the boys, and myself I admit, cried.

"We have ourselves a kitchen to restore. You know how Aunt Mito was always saying how she would like to have a new and remodeled kitchen? Well, now we can remodel it for her!" Kurapika was practically beaming by the time he finished.

The boys just stood there, their mouths hanging open like love struck lambs or something. Of course, I was the most enthusiastic…

"Uhhhhh…. Okay? How? When? Where?" I was practically overflowing with excitement!

"Ummmmm….. How about we let you decide that Imi? I mean you are good at organizing and everything, and you're a girl, so you should know what colors Aunt Mito would like!" Gon and Killua asked.

"Sure! Kurapika? Could you help me with like appliances and stuff like that?"

"Ummm…. Sure Kanae…"

"Thank you! And Leiorio? Would you be in charge of Gon and Killua and make sure that they help as well, like bringing in the lumber and all of that stuff?"

"Uhhhhhh….. Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Thanks! Now, we have ourselves a project! Let's get st-ar-ted!" I yelled.


End file.
